la mismo objetivo
by Monga
Summary: solo puedo decir tres cosas:KIBA CANTANDO ASEREJE VERSION ELNEJU HACIENDO DE CARMENY SASKURA Y SASUKE EN PLENO COMBATE CON UN VIEJO QUE SE CREE JOVEN.. xDDD [sasu saku] nose pierdan la cancion asereje de kiba¡¡¡ por el titulo de la obra¡ entren y vean¡
1. Chapter 1

_**El Mismo Objetivo**_

**_1 er cap: conosco .. ahora.._**

Autoras … makita-haruno y kamira-ro-ro..

Inpiracion… por las dos….

Publicidad…. Si eres fan del soul metete a sterr team fan club U alicia keys y .. tambien a la web de my sister … www.aliciakeys.cl.nu gracias ….

Veamos … the history .. empieza juso con nuestro personaje favorito portador de sharigan … uchiha sasuke…

El cielo era una inflada panza de burro colgando amenazante a escasos palmos de la cabezas. El viento tibio y pegajoso barría algunas hojas sueltas sacudía con violencia cerezos raquíticos que adoraban el frontis de kanoha.

Kakashi : terminamos el entrenamiento … OH YEAH¡

Naruto : si¡ he kakashi–sensei… cuando tendremos una new mision?

Kakashi : ah¡ verdad sasuke …

Sasuke: hai¡

Kakashi : tsunade-sama quiere verte en su despacho .. espero que no faltes .. .quiere hablar algo muy importante con tigo.. aunque nisiquiera see lo que es…

Sasuke quedo mirando a kakashi con cara de … te conozco? Naruto rompio el hielo y dijo…

Naruto : he¡ te van a castigar baka¡

Sasuke: no he hecho bobadas como tu .. no olvidemos aquella vez que ….

Flash back …

Naruto : mara sasuke¡ toy disfrasado de un ramen … que hermoso hallowen¡ voy a conquistar a hinata¡-chan¡ o no me veo sexy?

Sasuke : te ves como una sopa de pollo mutante… ¬¬

Naruto : jajaa estas picado vaka ajjajaja

Sasuke : de un ramen mutante con sabor a escremento? Nah … definitivamente nah …

Naruto : ¬¬#

End flash back…

Kakashi: o la otra vez q se envio el condoro de la mision…

Flash back…

Naruto : abuelita… mira kakashi ya llego el ultimo tomo de come-come paradise¡

Kakashi : donde .. donde $.$

Naruto : mira jajajaja

Naruto hizocaera kakashi por un precipicio … para ser exactos .. de un precipicio de salto bonji … el pobre kakashi quedo ospitlizado y naruto tubo una ohra en la carcel …. Pobre niño (N/A lo mismo opino yop XDDD)

End flash back..

Naruto :¬¬

Sasuke: me voy … no quiero ver ramen's motantes jajjja dobe ¬¬

Naruto: ¬¬

Kakashi : is .. y por tu culpa naruto tube q hacer trabajo comunitario … maldito .. Y HAVE U¡

Naruto : grrrrrrrr exigire cambio de grupo¡ e unire a de hinata-sama… adios

Pero sasuke ya se habia ido..

---------------------------------- despacho de la hokage----------------------------------

Sasuke : tsunade .. queria verme …

Tsunade : hee si creo .. ah si si pasa porfavor

Sasuke : ¬¬!

Tsunade :D ejej tengo uan hermoso ragalo para tu cumpleaños¡

Sasuke: un play station?

Tsunade : mucho mejor¡

Sasuke: version 3?

Tsunade : deja de ser electronico y obsrva.. … UNA MISION¡ n.n¡ wuju no es entretenido?

Sasuke : heee nah .. u.u #

Tsunade : bueno ¬¬ ejem … XDDD como te hiva diciendo esta mision tienes q encontrar una planatas por q los pobres del hospital de kanoha lo requires .. y..

Sasuke: y que gano yo?

Tsunade : salvar a otros¡ no te parece poco?

Sasuke : la verdad … si

Tsunade : te subo tu mesada de ninja .. contento? ¬¬

Sasuke : wuju¡ n.n gracias tsunade y donde es esa mision…

Tasunade : cerca de kanoha .. es muy facil pero ten cuidado q hay ninjas de akatsuki que andan registrando la aldea … y eso .. talvez mueras¡ n.n wuju

Sasuke : °o° ninporta ¬¬ cuando parto?

Tsunade : veamos .. 5.4..3..2.. ya .. que haces todavía aquí?

Sasue: enserio?

Tsunade : bah .. hoy en la tarde .. happy?

Sasuke : sip … bye

Tsunade : chaoo

Sasuke : goo bye

Tsunade : JA NE¡

Sasuke : ADIOS¡

Tsunade : HASTA LUEGO¡

Sasuke : cayo vajo u.uU adios jajaja

Tsunade : maldito shikaku¡

Habitación de sasuke…

Sasuke : aver q tengo q llevar para esta mision? u.u ropa , comida … arrrta y… mi pen-drive … uyy tiene muchas canciones de green day y .. o ya estoy hablando solo .. que bueno q tengo reputacion … u.u … _quiero mover el bote .. quiero mover el bote … quiero mover el bote … le guta? MUEVE_¡ XDDD

(N/A haaaaa tenia q poner eso¡ aja imaginen a SASUKE UCHIHA BAILANDO¡ MADAGSCAR¡ .. SASUKE UCHIHA¡ jaja bueno sigamos .. hay me duele la guata … jaja)

Sasuke : ignoren eso de las escritora .. no me gusto renuncio …

Yop : te voy a matar …. Y tsunade no te subira el sueldo

Sasuke : lo ago solo por el dinero .. conste ¬¬

Makita : ya vuelve a cantar no ma xDDD

Sasuke : ja ni loco

Yop: y para ustedes una cancion de sasuke¡ xDD espero q les gustee

Sasuke: _Los pollitos dicen_

_Pio,pio,pio_

_Cuando tienen hambre,_

_Cuando tienen fri.._

ESTO ES RIDICULO. ..

Yop : espero q les aya gustado el bonus track xDDD sigamos con el fic ..

Sasuke : q vergüenza¡

Makita: ya callate..

En el bosque ….

Sasuke se encontraba de noche … creanme .. me costo mucho conseguir hacer este fic concierto uchiha ¬¬

Sasuke : oye¡ ¬u¬

Yop : sorry n.n

Y como encontro una Hermosa casa quemada con sangre a los otros lado xDDD

Sasuke: tengo que entrar?

Makita: leiste o no el dialogo? ¬X¬

Sasuke : no ejeje

Makita: obio¡

Sasuke : haaa ya

Y como seguiamos ¬¬ disculpen las molestias TT.TT bueno sigamos

Sasuke : hee veamos que hay dentro..

El uchiha entra a la casa ( music de fondo .. faint de likin park …) lo primero es ver dos cabezas cortadas .. luego mucha sangre … siente que alguien esta detrás suyo detrosede 3 pasos saca el kunai y ve a alguien parado con una capa .

Sasuke : quien eres…

…: nadie me havia echo esa pre.. pregunta… y tampoco yo saber…

Sasuke : heee que que quieres decir?

…: yo .. yo no se quien soy..

Sasuke : deja de tomarme el pelo

…: yo joven … no estoy tomando pelo .. porq yo tener mis manos a… aquí

Sasuke : basta…

Sasuke se acerca a la capa y lo unico que ve es a una joven de pelo rosa como el cerezo y sus ojos jade .. sasue se alejo de la impresión… tambien estaba media sucia

Sasuke : tu vives aquí …

…: si—si hai. …

Sasuke : y como te llamas si porlomenos te acuerdas …

…: sakura … sakura haruno …

-------------------- tremine¡ heeeeeeeee-----------------------

Dejen rewies .. y después sabran mas de la chica dorada .. jaja el prox cap .. y haruno makita. .. conectate .. q voy a hacer .. aunq me gusto el bonus track .. n.n chao gracias por su atencion XDD


	2. conociendonos lo termine

_**El mismo Objetivo**_

_**2: conociendonos**_

…:sakura…sakura haruno

Sasuke: del legendario … club haruno O.o

Sakura: que es club? O legendario? Mi no saber O.o

Sasuke quedo mirando a sakura con cara de O.o tu no sabes nada ( la autora esta comiendo jalea en estos momentos .. esperen q es de guinda ñami :D)..

Ejem sigamos… bueno como decia … hee (haruno makita: ya po' ¬¬ estoy estresada..) ( kamira-ro-ro: yo espera q hoy me saq un cuatrito TT.TT soy una porra¡¡¡ wuaaaa) ( haruno makita: yaya -.-´pobrecita bueno sigamos con el fic n.n) ( kamira-ro-ro: bueno ya TT.TT buaaa y es acumulativa¡¡¡ TT.TTU)

Sasuke: no sabes nisiquiera de donde eres?

Sakura: mataron a yos padres¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: ah¡¡¡ y.. recuerdas quien los mato?

Sakura: posi…

Sasuke: que?

Sakura: posi..tivo

Sasuke: ¬¬ ok y quien fue? -.-¨

Sakura: i..Itachi Uchiha

Sasuke: que que¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Ò.O?

Sakura: usted es dordo? Perdon sordo? -.-

Sasuke: oye niñita no me isulte¡¡¡

Sakura: yo¡¡¡ Ò.Ó lo siento n.n

Plop

Sakura: bueno y usted como se llama?

Sasuke: Yop? Pues .. Sasuke

Sakura: solo sasuke?

Sasuke: u…uhiha¡¡¡ si uhiha¡¡¡

Sakura : uhiha?

Sasuke: sip u.uU

Sakura: o … genial¡¡¡¡ n.n puedo llamarlo sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: hes lo que quieras .. y cuando mataron a tus padres ..

Sakura: a .. los siete años… mi padre..

_**Flash back**_

1..2..3

Vienen por ti

4..5..6

_El_ esta aquí

7..8..9

Este es tu fin.

…: ah¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakura: mama¡¡¡¡¡¡ mama por que hay fiego donde esta papa mama donde estas?

…: sakura…

Sakura: que..

El criminal de rango S estaba viendo a una niñita con un peluche en el braso. Sakura miraba sin decir nada con sus ojos empapanados de lagimas sollozaba no estava llorando .. sakura estaba llorando

Sakura: quien es usted? Que le hizo a mis padres¡¡¡

…: me llamo itachi

Sakura: que hace? Usted no es de aquí

Itachi : sakura .. tus padres _YO _los mate … sakura .. bienvenida a tu infierno.. y el creador es itachi uchiha … adios

Mama de sakura: dejala vivir

Itachi: todavía no mueres?

Itachi se acerco con un kunai ARAZO con el cuello de la madre haruno…

Sakura: mama¡¡¡¡ vete de aquí¡¡¡ no eres vienvenido¡¡¡

Itachi: n te tengo miedo pero no te maare por q esos ojos no son de alguin muy simple .. es de alguien de..

Sakura: vete¡¡¡

Itachi: esos ojos son hermosos es poreso que no te matare … por esta vez.. cuidate por que tu seras mia .. adios sakurita

_**End flash back **_

Sakura: y .. yo ..

Sasuke : lo mismo paso conmigo .. ese criminal .. sera mejor llevarte con tsunade .. pero mañana.. por ahora .. me dejas quedarme?

Sakura : seh¡¡¡ por primera vez voy a ver que es dormir con alguien¡¡ n.n claro¡¡ pasa ponte comodo¡¡¡¡

Sakura lo agarra del brazo y lo lleva a la cocina o al comedor .. como quieran ..

Sakura: que quieres comer?

Sasuke : que tienes?

Sakura: fideos tres minutos no mas xDDD

Sasuke: esta bien hasme eso

Sakura: hai¡¡¡

Después q los glotones comieron se acostaron .. durmiero ndespertaron .. se fueron .. costo q sakura se fuera pero se jue y luego se fueron a kanoha¡¡¡

Puedo repirara¡¡¡¡si alfil¡¡ ya sigamos con el fic

Sasuke y sakura : ¬¬gracias

Makita: seh .. apurate

Yop : tenog dos manos¡¡¡ no me pueden apurar no sean malos TTOTT

Todos juntos : seh .. ya apurate kamira ¬¬

Yop : TTOTT trabajo explotado

Siguiendo con el tema n.nU ( fallas tecnicas del fic ¬¬) yop : ok es mi culpa sigamos n.n¡

Bueno ya se encontrba en las puertas de kanoha y Iván en las puertas de kanoha … ( se an dado cuante de q kanoha es q aloha?)

Makita: kamira te fuiste en la vola¡¡¡ O.ó

Yop : a sou sorry xDD yo po la inglesa .. inglesa pal peo xDDD

Makita: what's going on?

Yop: nothing oye este fic no es de ingles .. pareces q te estas poniendo muy vieja mak ¬¬

Makita: no seas mala TT.TT sigamos con el fic..

Yop : shh si po si la loca no escribe po ¬¬

Makita: ya basta¡¡¡ TT.TT

Sasuke: OK SIGAMOS CON EL FIC .. YO LO ESCRIBO ( sacando de la silla a kamira : hey espera ( yo soy la autora con makita¡¡¡ dandole un chichón a sasuke¡¡¡ nOn)

Sasuke : hey¡¡ TT.TT dolio

-------------------------------- sigamos con el fic -.---------------------------------

Sakura: y esto? Q es .. se come nOn TENGO HAMBRE¡¡¡

SASUKE: NAH ¬¬ es para tragar¡¡

Sakura: genial¡¡¡ nOn¡¡¡ ( viendo las murallas de kanoha) se ven ricas ¬

Sasuke: sakura si vas adentro hay muchass mas n.n entra ¬¬

Sakura: kya¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ nOn

PERO SAKURA AL AVANSAR CHOCA CON ALGUIEN¡¡¡

Quien sera ese alguien?

Kamira dejara irse en la vola?

Oye ¬x¬

Y sasuke dejara de mentir de q las murallas de kanoha son delisiocas? .. si talvez .. sono feo eso cierto? Si creo q si TT.TT nos vamos chaoo


	3. san nOn

…-san¡¡¡ nOn

AVER … GRACIAS POR SUS REWIES YO CON MAKITA ESTAMOS MUY CONTENTAS .. Y PENSAMOS EN AGREGAR A ALGUIEN AL FIC :D y es .. cha nana NA XDDD MARION-ASAKURA :D SEH POR SER LA PRIMERA EN DAR SU REWIE XDDD a hora la pregunta es como mir.. la voy a poner .. luego bemos ahora. . accion XDDD

PERO SAKURA CHOCA CON ALGUIEN

Sasuke: naruto O.o

Naruto: sasuke? Y esta señorita quien es?

Sakura: hora joven yo me llamo sakura :D

Naruto : como me dijiste?

Sakura: ee joven .. esq no se su nomb..

Naruto : me llamo naruto azumaki :D

sakura: un justo naruto-sama :D

Naruto : hay me dijo sama TTOTT q emocion

Sasuke: sakura vamonos …

Sakura: pero me estoy divertiendo con naruto-sama :D

Naruto : otra vez me dijo snaruto-sama TTOTT parece q me convtir en el clon de rock lee el espiritu de la juventud brilla en mi TTOTT

Sasuke: ramen asqueroso … sama se le dice a los viejos ¬¬

Sakura: oo losiento TTOTT lo puedo llamar… naruto-san o azumaki-san :D

Naruto : me gusta naruto-sama TTOTT

Sakura: entonces le digo asi no mas :D

Naruto: gracias sakura-chan

Sasuke : ya mucho ò.ó naruto has visto a marion?

Naruto : a marion la joven esperta en la historia de clanes antiguos..?

Sasuke: hay otra marion?

Naruto : no te dije nada¡¡¡¡ para hacerte enojar ¬¬

Sasuke : maldito chikaku de… ( carcajada de delfín xDD)

Sakura: basta par de ( bociannnnnaaaa de camion) es… son ustedes ¬¬

Sasuke y naruto : O.o sakura …

Sakura: losiento me deje llevar -.-´ bueno naruto-san nos quiere acompañar en la busqueda de marion?

Sasuke: nah no quiere por q esta ocupado tratando de ser hokage-ramen-mutante-baka-adios –ja-JA-ja

Sakura: entonces nos acompaña :D

Naruto : claro sakurita-chan¡¡¡ nOn

Sakura: genial :D

PDS ( pensamientos de sasuke)

Por que nadie me comprende¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ cancion de sasuke ( bonus track) lo tenia q poner xDDD

_Nadie me quiere_

_Todos me odian_

_Mejor me como un gusanito_

_Le saco la cabeza_

_Lo como por adentro_

_Sll que rico gusanitoo_

_xDDD_

jaja chaoo ( xDDD autoras)

en realidad marion era la bibliotecaria de la biblioteca ( xDDD) pero era esperta en los de otros clanes .. su mejor amigo eran los libros xDDD ( no se sabe si en la realidad sera asi ¬¬) pero xDDD sabia todas las tecnicas de los clanes y siempre estaba dispuesta a animar ( mas te vale q me pongas un bonito rewie ¬¬)

sakura: naruto-sama?

Naruto: que pasa sakura-chan?

Sakura: cuantos año tiene?

Naruto: 15 pasando a los 16 por q?

Sakura: esque yo tengo 15

Naruto: genial¡¡¡¡ asi puedo pololear contigo¡¡¡

Sakura: que es pololear saske-kun?

Sasuke: por q me preguntas?

Sakura: por q usted es mi sensei ¬¬

Sasuke: a bueno .. q naruto te lo diga O---O

Sakura: nauto-sama?

Naruto: le preguntaste a sasuke aparte el es tu sensei… q no se te olvide…

Sakura: saske-kun?

Naruto: dicelo tu¡¡

Sasuke: tu¡¡¡ tu se lo propusiste Ò.ÓY

Naruto: tu mejor¡¡¡¡ tu eres su sensei¡¡¡ Ò.ÓY

Sasuke: TU¡¡¡¡

Naruto: nah¡¡ TU¡¡¡

Sakura: basta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ no ven la linda casa que hay aquí? nOn

Naruto: sakura esa casa esta abandonada .. mejor dicho esta mansión..

Sasuke: sakura esta casa lo habitaron ante gente y ahora esta abondonda… es un mansión muy gigantesca .. yo con naruto rallabamos la paredes cuando eramos chicos…

Sakura: ó.ò? yo sigo diciendo que es muy linda :D

Sasu,naru: hee si sakura .. te queremos -.-UU

Sakura: QUE DIJIERON¡ Ò.Ó¡¡

Sasuke: nada -.-

Naruto : no me mires el lo dijo

Sasuke: callate ¬¬ de nada alludas ¬¬

Sakura: CALLENSE LOS DOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¬O¬╬

Sasuke: arranca antes q le de la colera¡¡¡¡

Naruto: va a estallar¡¡¡

Sakura : ¬¬ o … O.O gatito¡¡¡ nOn Q KAWAI¡¡¡

Naruto : O.O todavía no veo el tunel con la luz … todavía no me mata –abriendo los ojos- que un gatito?

Sakura: gatito¡¡¡ n0n

Sasuke: … que me espera TOT

Naruto : te comprendo TTOTT

Sasuke: la vida injusta q nos gastamos TTOTT

Sakura: y adonde ivamos?

Sasuke: MARION¡¡¡ O.O¡¡¡¡

Naruto: que no cierre la biblioteca¡¡¡ nOn

Sasuke toma la mano de sakura y se van corriendo al lado narutoy sakura con la otra manoi sostiene al gatito ( ya tenia q volarme con un animal ¬¬ xD) y se fueron corriendo..

Sasuke: llegamos k.k

Naruto : alelui &.&

Sasuke: marion?

De la nada aparece una joven de pelo liso y sedoso ( ahora ponte el anti caspa frutis po' ¬¬) azulado … hasta la cadera con un paño en la cabeza .. una sonrisa de oreja a oreja :D con sus ojos verdes profundos … con su vestimenta de nagreo y blnco .. conel protector de kanoha..

Marion: .. q hacen aquí n.n NO VEN Q LA BIBLIOTECA YA CERRO Ò.Ó

NARUTO: GOMEN PERO ES UN ASUNTO IMPORTANTE¡¡

Marion: y cual es el asunto importante?

Naruto: ella

Apuntando con el dedo a sakura quien estaba hipnotizada bieno al gatito y acarsiandolo …

Marion : q.. – con tick nervioso en el ojo- quien es ella¡¡¡

Sakura: oo ¬¬ a cuantas opesonas se lo engo q decir? Me llamo sakura haruno nOn un gusto¡¡¡

Marion: ok pasen ¬¬

Sasuke: gracias marion-chan ( aja te pille si te gustaria q saske-kun te dijiera eso ¬¬ PUES TE LO DIJO XDDD)

Marion: de nada ahora pasen o si no les doy leche y galletas

Naruto: ya muevan el chasin ¬¬

Sakura: un gus TOOOOO

Naruto empojaban a sakura para adentro mientras q sasuke entraba a paso firme…

ADENTRO¡¡¡¡ xDDD

Marion: ella es del clan antigu .. los haruno .. me equivoco?

Sasuke: nop..

Marino: y tu eres su senei?

Sasuke: sep

Marion: y quiern q les diga q poder tiene la ederera de los haruno?

Sasuke: sep…

Marion : okp ¬¬ deja de decir p ¬¬ bueno lo q see esq los harunos fueron grande prodigios para la medicina ninja… pero mas alla no lo se… tengo que verla de mas cerca..

Sakura: gatito bonito… nOn

TODOS : -.-uuu

Sakura: marion-chan ... tengo una marca no se en odnde nOn

MARIN: HM.. ME LA PUEDES DIBUJAR?

Sakura: hee … lo que dice. . es eye to telescope…

Marion… : ojo en el telescopio?

Sakura: sehhh y siempre mi papa decia en _el reloj que hay en la estrella una rosa volo al fuego _( lo saq de el elibro de lenguaje xDDD)

Marion: el reloj que hay en la estrella una rosa volo al fuego?

Sasuke: suena como un asrtijo

Marion: es un acertijo …

Sasuke: y oye .. sakura donde se quedara?

Marion : en su casa ¬¬

Sasuke: conoces su casa ¬¬

Marion: es la mansión .. que nunca se ocupo…

Sakura se levanta y dice : ME RALLARON MI CASA¡¡¡¡

Marion: sehh lo locos al lado tuyo ¬¬

Sakura : ¬¬

Sasuke: yo no lo sabia enserio¡¡¡¡

Naruto: seh fuera tu casa no la havia pintado con un garabato que decia … naruto-hokage¡¡

Todos : -.-UU se paso pa tonto ¬¬

Naruto: los escuche¡¡¡

Marion : ejem .. como decia … va a tener q estar contigo sasuke por apollo moral…

Sasuke : Q Q DIJISTE¡¡¡

Marion: y mañana tiene q ir a la oficina de la hokage …

Sasuke: hey espera¡¡

Marion: y makha-chan la va a ir a dejar a la respectiva casa u.u

Sasuke: makha?

Marion : mi ayudante .. ella tiene la llave de todas la puestas de esta aldea .. es peligrosa u.u MAKIRA-CHAN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: se llama makira?

Sakura: k lindo nombre¡¡¡¡

Naruto: no¡¡ se me hace tarde … voy a salir con hinata –chan¡¡¡¡

Sakura: wuu naruto tiene pareja wuu

Naruto: sakura chan¡¡¡¡

Marion: y que no se les olvide¡¡¡

Todos pararon la oreja ( xDDD)

Marion: sakura esa en crecimiento y debe tomar leche nido¡¡¡

Caida estilo anoime xDDD

Marion : no no era eso u.u pero MAKIRA CHAN¡¡¡ POR Q NO BIENES¡¡¡¡

Makita: ya llegue¡¡¡ n.n

En el rpox cap … veran a:

un sasuke cubierto por lo celos…

-sakura y su primer beso…

Sera sasu-saku?

Les gusto el fic?

Y .. itachi aparece¡¡¡

Adios sakura…

Nah¡¡¡¡ gracias por sus rewies pero llego la hora de decir adios .. decir adios¡¡ ( o se me salio la same corchea ) xDDD el prox cap seria…

_**El primer beso y el adios… LLEGA ITACHI¡¡¡**_

Gracias por sus rewies .. estubieron lindos .. y en sus rewies .. me reguntaba si querian un lemon al final del fic …

Digan por sus rewies … porngan una A si a de ser aceptado

Y una N si no xDDD

Graciasp or leer mi fic y no olviden leer mis demas fic .. sakura y los siete y la pobre escolta. .. ahora me voy a bañar … y espero q la la otra vez lo vea..

Sasuke: pio pio pio…

O no q se ve kawaii el niño?

**_PORCIACASO¡¡¡¡_**

**_EL FIC LO HICE YO .. PUSE A HARUNO-MAKITA POR U GRAN APOLLO MORAL Y DARME ALGUNOS CONSEJOS EN EL FIC Y PUSE A MARION-ASAKURA PO QUE FUE LA PRIMERA EN DARME SU REWIE .. EL PROX o el primero q me ponga un rewie .. talvez salga en mi fic .. si quieren .. y gracias .. adios¡¡¡¡_**


	4. Chapter 4

El mismo objetivo ….

_**El primer beso y el adios… LLEGA ITACHI¡¡¡**_

------------------------------------------------- gracias marion-asakura :D-------XD-----

Bueno en que estabamos .. toy pasaa a la nani .. pero es q de lo ma chikiwawui xDDDD bueno sigamos…

Makita: ya legue n.n

Sasuke: k susto -.-

Makita: que dijiste¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ o.o¡¡¡ te odio¡¡ TT.TT

Sasuke: no te pongas asi…

Naruto: lo vez baka por tu estupida cara la pobre esta llorando ¬¬ me da pena TT.TT

Sasuke: que dijiste estupido¡¡¡¡

Marion: ¬¬ bueno makira lleva a sakura y sasuke a casa de los haruno y¡¡¡ … lleva arta leche nido xDDD no estoy bromeando ¬¬

Makira: leche rica nido .. te hace fuerte .. tirin xDDD…

Marion.. hee seh ¬¬ ahora llevalos Ò.Ó¡¡¡

Makra: le digo me dicen le digo me dicen .. que le voy xDDD

Sasuke: ya sakura suelta el gato..

Sakura : y si no quiero XP

Sasuke: k lo sueltes..

Sakura: te dicen que no quiero hijo de pu ( bocina de camion) , ( carcajada de delfín) , ( rueda que se desinfla) te lo digo yo¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: lo siento drama queen ¬¬

( esq la estoy oyendo ahora xDDDD ( lindsay lohan – drama queen))

---------------------en otra parte--------------------------------------------

Guardia-loco-o-portero-como-quieran-llamarlo-xDD: quien eres tu?

-OMO-SAPIENS-XDDD: soy ninja de kanoha

Guardia-loco-o-portero-como-quieran-llamarlo: cual es tu nambre .. estupido JAJAJA

-omo-sapiens: el que nop te importa..

Saca una alabarba .. espada .. como quieran llamarla y se jue dejando al tipo loco sangrando susurandole al oido…

Omo-sapiens: itachi .. que no se te olvide. . itachi uchiha

Y se jie itachito…

xDDD

cri cri …. ( tengo poca insipiracion hoy dia .. no see por q AH¡ mejore mis notas me saq un 6,6 en mate … y tenia una sola mala ¬¬ viejo weon ¬¬)

sasuke: ya mucho ahora.. el fic

kamira: me vole? O losiento … sigamos accion

¡¡¡

------------------donde quede?------------------

A si¡¡ verdad.. ahora los … locos adams xDDD

Makira: llevo ocho años la servico de la bibliotecaria y me paga con leche nido nOn

Sasuke: ya dijiste eso 40 veces cuando salimos ¬¬

Sakura: ninporta se pone interesante.. ¬¬ lo tomas con leche de chocolate?

Makira: seh¡¡¡ con leche milo¡¡¡ rica en crecimiento xDDD

Sasuke: hay dios .. que no tiene final este camino?

Makira: me fui por el mas largo para la adoración de la lache nOn

Sasuke: na¡¡¡ TTOTT

De repente un 'encapuchado' se ve caminando pero sasuke se detiene en seco… aciendo que las amante del milo se detengan xDDD

Sakura: que pasa saske-kun?

Sasuke: se me yhace peligroso ese tipo escondete…

Sakura: pero¡¡¡

Sasuke: escondete-con las dos comillas del sharigan andando rapido.

Sakura con la impresión se va a esconder y makira se queda ahí para hacer su tecnica secreta…

Sasuke: ke tecnica vas hacer?

Makira: ya lo veras..

(kamira consultando a su diccionario de español a japones… )

Loading… loading xDDD

Makira: ame no jotsu¡¡¡¡

( ame: lluvia) de la nada … aparecen nuves y empieza a ocurerse todo… asiq…

Makira: esta es uan tecnica de eescape me llevare a sakura y tu te puedes con el tipejo?

Sasuke: seh .. llevatela…

Tipejo xDDD: si se llevan a la peli rosa la mato ahora mismo…

Sasuke y makira se quedan con una mega gota de sudor en su frente…

( cancion para este animo : la traviat )

Sasuke: quien eres?

Itachi…

Caida de espalda…

Pim pim pim…

Sasuke: ag¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakura: saske-kun despertaste¡¡¡ nOn te hice el desayuno pero son las 5 de la tarde no es ora de tomar desayuno xDDD

Sasuke: por q dormi tanto?

Sakura: k no te acuerdas ayer la fiesta de mkira? ..la que hizo por mi bienvenida?

Sasuke: o.o verda¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakura: bueno…

Ya saliendo de la fiesta…

Sakura: saske-kun estas ebrio…

Sasuke: ninpo..HIC¡ TA ( flato) aparte sakuritA se ve muy .. WE HIC nita..

Sakura: saske-kun vamos antes q alguien te vea…

De la nada aparece el omo sapiens q ustedes ya cachann..

Sakura: ahí no…

…: como esta princesa…

Sakura:…

Sasuke: como llamaste a MI ( hic) ZAKUR…a

…: ya estas emborrachito sasukito?

Sakura: i.. itachi…

Sasuke: sakura corre ahora¡¡¡¡

Sakura corre de inmediato pero itachi se abalansa a ella … sasuke no pudo hacer nada por q estaba ebrio…

Sakura: q .. yo .. q te echo…

Itachi: me robaste mi corazon…

_Dicen que soy un ángel  
y, peldaño a peldaño,  
para alcanzar la luz  
tengo que usar las piernas_

Itachi besa los labios de sakura… con pura pasion sasuke se queda impactado…

_Cansado de subir, a veces ruedo   
(tal vez serán los pliegues de mi túnica),  
pero un ángel rodando no es un ángel  
si no tiene el honor de llegar al abismo_.

Sasuke: sakura corre…

Itachi: deja de besar a sakura y esta le da una cachetada con toda su fuerza se va con sasuke ym desaparence en un puf… ( q hediondo xDDD)

Sakura: y talvez por q estabas ebrio … te quedaste durmiendo mucho tiempo tierno .. digo durmiendo…

Sasuke:…

Sakura: he ahí la respuesta atu pregunta..

Sasuke: terminamos…

Sakura: k? no te entiendo saske-kun n.n explicate…

Sasuke: yo ya dejo de ser tu sense…

Sakura: pero por q¡¡¡¡

Sasuke:…..

Pensamiento sasuke…

No tengo respuesta logica a esta pregunta … que ago … yo no sientos celos .. es para proteger a sakura .. por q o sino .. itachi ira tras ella y le puede hacer daño…

Fic pensamientos sasuke…

Sasuke: por q para algo esta la academia ninja…

Sakura: ….

Sasuke: esre un estorbo inmundicia … no deveria ser tu sensei…

Sakura le quedan los ojos como platos…

_Y lo que yo encontré en mi mayor caída  
era blando, brillante;  
recuerdo su perfume,  
su malsano deleite._

Sakura: nunca quise ser un estorbo…

Sasuke: pues lo eres… adios sakura…

Sasuke se va de la abitacion .. sin decir nada.. sakura se ueda ahí .. sin haer nada… se queda pensando en la nada… sin saber que una lagrima cae en su mejilla

_Desperté y ahora quiero   
encontrar la escalera,  
para subir sin alas  
poco a poco a mi muerte_

Sakura se descontrola tira todo .. rompe todo hasta gastar sus fuerzas… hasta caer en el suelo de alfombra. … queda llorando .. sola .. como siempre estuvo…

Itachi se acerca a la ventana de una de las mansión….

Itachi : y preparate sera solo el comienso …

Itachi se va dejando a sakura sin parar de llorar .. que se supone que haga?

Sakura: pero .. yo que te e echo saske-kun?

_No sé si es que cumplió ya su destino,  
si alcanzó perfección o si acabado   
este amor a su límite ha llegado  
sin dar un paso más en su camino_

Sakura: si te hice mal dimelo .. yo lo comprendo...

_Aún le miro subir, de donde vino,  
a la alta cumbre donde ha terminado  
su penosa ascensión. Tal ha quedado  
estático un amor tan peregrino_.

Sakura: abrazame .. qu soo necesito amor .. y queria que viniera de ti... es tan malo eso? Dimelo ... buscare a una persona que me quiera...

_No me resigno a dar la despedida   
a tan altivo y firme sentimiento  
que tanto impulso y luz diera a mi vida._

Sakura: gracis .. sasuke ... adios saske-kun..

N_que lamento.  
Su culminar no causa la partida,  
la causará, tal vez, su acabamiento_.

Sasuke...

Sasuke: ... si quiero esto .. deveria estar abrazandola .. no dejandola .. sola . como .. a ... mi ...q mierda e echo¡¡¡¡

Se va corriendo a la mansión de sakura...

( las poesias son de Manuel Altolaguirre)

Sakura estaba tirada en el piso … llorando …. Sin nada que hacer .. todo destrosado … sin nada que hacer… nada .. que voy a hacer? Si todo esta perdido…

Pero no.. no todo esta perdido .. por q la abrazan .. alguien quien siempre la ayudo .. y seria el primer paso a su amistad … su amistad de amigos no de alumno a sensei… la estaba abrasando a sasuke… seria su primer adios…

El primero .. cuanto vendran por delante.. no se sabe .. musica de fondo…

Yuo Know What They Do To Guys De My Chermical Romance..

Sakura: muchas gracias saske-kun por no dejarme sola…

Fin del maravillo cap..

Les deje arta musica para que vajaran no pueden negarlo .. ya a bajarla .. ahora ¬¬ jaja y ahora por primera vez .. consttentare rewies .. ( musica de aluia porfa) xDD

Marion-asakura: ya po otra vez fuiste la primera en dejar tu rewie en este cap.. aburrete wen—xDD no mentira xDDD espero que dejes mas rewies todavía .. o si no .. despidete de sasukito ¬¬ mas te valia q me dejaras un hermoso rewie .. o si no .. me mato xDDD y hice parodia de leche nido..

Haruno-makita: o al berre xDD bueno … vo ya sabi las historia y too …. Pero les cambia algunas cosas y gracias por tu rewie pero no se cuand lo entragste xDDD

Gaby-uchiha: arigatoo por tu rewie. .. pero hablas de la maki y yo? ¬¬ mala xDDD…

Hay q tierno mi hermana me trajo la 11 a el pc .. cree q estoy haciendo un trabajo pa mañana.. mañana no hay clases wuju¡¡¡ xDDD nah mentira …

Espero q dejen rewie .. y tomen leche nido .. aio¡¡¡


	5. LECHE RICO NIDO

El mimo objetibo…

Kamira –ro-ro

POR PETICION DE AYUMI-CHAN¡¡ LA PONGO EN MI FIC .. eso seh tienes q poonerme un rewie ¬¬ o si no chao ¬¬ xDDD y eso .. bueno ahora .. listo¡¡¡¡… fic completamente sasu saku :D nos vemos …

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…. Rica leche nido xDDD

Sasuke y sakura estaban tirados en el piso … sentados .. sakura ensima de las piernas de sasuke .. si se ve feo .. pero es por tierno nee ¬¬

Sakura: saske-kun?

Sasuke: k?

Sakura: por q volviste?

Sasuke: por q tu .. quedaste sola q yo asiq la mejor manera de pasar nuestras penas es quedarse uno con el otro…

Sakura: gracias saske-kun :D AH¡ se me olviod ..

Sasuke: k cosa?

Sakura: ya emos estado en kanoha por 1 semana… y como nosotros somos tan vagosos para hacer aseo contrate un nani xDDD

Sasuke: y quien es?

Sakura: AYUMI-CHAN¡¡¡

Sasuke: oye .. sakura…

Sakura: sep .. nOn

SASUKE: DONDE ESTA?

Sakura: n.nU pintando los garabatos q tu pusiste en esta mansion Ò.Ó

Sasuke: n.nU a ok ..

De rrepente entra ayumi-chan…

Con un delantal .. unos pescadores .. un paño en la cabeza y una polera negr… ella con cabellera café y sus ojos naranjos… su pelo eran largo .. del porte de itachi… de su piel blanca. .

( bueno asi te imagino .. no me mates .. si te encuentras fea)

Ayumi: YA TERMINE SAKURA-CHAN¡¡¡ nOn

SAKURA: O GRACIAS AYUMI .. nOn OYE ESE ES MI SENSEI .. SASUKE..

Ayumi : un gusto sasuke .. u..

Sasuke se levanta altiro y le tapa la boca con la mano…

Sasuke: me permites un momento con ayumi n.nU

Sakura: seh claro .. voy a bañarme por mientras… nOn

Sasuke se lleva a ayumi a un lugar solitos ¬¬ q pasara..

Sasuke: COMO SABES MI APELLIDO¡¡¡¡

Ayumi : ( no es lo q pensabas ¬¬ xDD) POR Q YO FUI A LA ACADEMIA NINJA¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: pues ahora me llamo uhiha…

Ayumi .. ….. JAJAJAJAJA como .. como dio xDDD

Sasuke: sakura te vaa despedir..

Ayumi: voy a preparar el … la once xDDD

Con naruto .. y los demas q no pongo casi nunca en el fic…

Marion: oye makira..

Makira: what?

Marion: tu sabes algo de Sakura.. bueno los haruno…

Makira: la verdad .. si

Marion: y por q no me dijiste nada ¬¬

Makira: .. por q … bueno .. lei muy poco…

Marion: suelta la sopa..

makira: ok -.- lei q tan solo ELLOS tenian un nijotsu para revivr a una persona de corazon puro .. osea … sin maldiciones ni nada…

Marion: continua

makira: tambien tiene la capacidad… de curar animales , humanos , vestias , hasta hokages .. de todo …

marion: …

makira: y tienen memoria fotografica .. creo q tambien lo tiene sakura..

naruto: memoria fotografica?

Makira: se memoria fotogra… NARUTO Q HACES AQUÍ¡¡¡¡

Naruto: hola¡¡¡¡ esq bine .. por q … me dijieron q havia libros de cocina :D

Marion: y que quieres cocinar?

Naruto: al fanatico del ramen q anda siempre en el ramen y que se disfraso para ahllowen de ramen QUE QUERRIA COCINAR ¬¬?

Makira: yo se yo se¡¡¡¡ nOn

NARUTO : TU¡ - APUNTANDO A MAKIRA

MAKIRA: RAMEN?

Naruto: seh¡¡ te ganaste una leche nido xDDD

Marion : TT.TT

Makira: ñami¡¡¡¡

Naruto: y marion tienes libros de ccina?

Makira: esta en la seccion de c de cocina

Naruto : q inteligente la niña

Makira: obio xDDD

De la nada aparece….

Marion: hinata sama? Neji –san? Q hacen aquí?

Hinata: hola marion…-sama¡¡¡ n.n vine por q… naruto –san¡¡¡¡¡¡

NARUTO: HOLA HINATA SAMA :D

------------------------- dejemos a los mongos ahí..--------------------------------------------------------------- ahora le toca a los de la mansión-------------------------------

Sasuke le sonaba las tripas en su estomago…

Sasuke: a quien se le ocurre hacer leche nido ya vencida ocn chili pal' chole?

-.-U

Ayumi: te gusto sasuke la comida?

Sasuke: seh¡¡¡ ( mentiroso) taba muy rica

Graa.

Ayumi: parece q quedo con hambre. . ms leche nidop?

Sasuke: nah graias ..

Sasuke sube las escaleras lentamente. .. y sakura la estaba bajando….

Graa

Sakura: saske-kun .. fue tu estomago?

Sasuke: nah¡¡¡ .. graa

Sakura: O.o seh eso u.Uu

Sasuke: hey oye…

Sakura: sep?

Sasuke: donde esta el baño O-O

Sakura: doblando la izquier..

Sasuke: gracias¡¡¡

Sasuke sale corriendo hacia el baño … tiene digestión…

Ayumi: sakura-chan .. quiere tomar once con leche nido?

Sakura: O.o nah gracias n.nu

Ayumi: ah .. TTOTT y q quiere comer nOn

SAKURA: SE ME ANTOJAN UNOS TACOS..

En el baño----------------------------------------- no es mi culpa xDDD------------------------------------------------------------jajaja-----------------------------------------------

Sasuke: voy a comer de hoy en adelante fuera -.-

Prrr

Sasuke: mierda estoy como naruto…

Prrrrrrrrr

Sasuke: no el maldito chili pal chole xDDD

_Se me sale la caca_

…

_Ya no puedo mas_

_Me ago caca .._

_Caca_

_Caca¡¡¡_

xDDD

-------------------------------------------con sakura------------------------------------------------------------------- y ayumi------------------------------------------------------------

Ayumi : y q tal el chili pal chole?

Sakura: estan muy rico .. tiene 8un sabor unico :D

Ayumi: gracias sakura- o.ò sakura-chan?

Sakura: se o-o

Ayumi: esta … toda roja¡¡¡¡

Sakura: wua¡¡¡¡

Sakura suelta afuego por la boca….

Ayumi: wua¡¡¡¡

Ayumi le tira un jarro con agua..

Ayumi: es q me gusta q piq el hili pal chole..

De eso sasuke baja la escaleras y ayumi con sakura se matan d ela risa…

Sasuke: k? tengo un payaso en la cara?

Ayumi: tienes un pesado de confor atraz .. en el poto xDDD

Sasuke¡¡ O-O

Se da media vulta y ve q tiene todo el confor de tras xDDD

Sasuke: no es chistoso

Sakura JAJAJAJA

Ayumi: jajajaj

SASUKE: NO RESPETAN EN ESTA CASA…

Ayumi: jaja hice la comida perfecta .. para q aga de arrea¡¡ xDD

Sasuke: tu me provocaste la de arrea¡¡¡¡¡

Ayumi: sakura-chan me lo pido .. no soy tan mala cocinera u.ú xDDD

Sasuke: k mala sakura…

Sakura: jajajaja tenia q verte asi xDDD

Sasuke: TTOTT

------------------------------ en la biblioteca------------------o--------------------------------------------la fuente de leche nido-----------------------------------------------------

Hanita: neji-san¡¡¡¡ heee … y…

Naruto: hola neji¡¡¡¡

Neji: ¬¬ hola

Naruto: pero q pesao…

Neji: q weno ¬¬

Marion: makira anda a la mansión de los hauno y dile a sakura … q por favor … vaya con tsunade.. tu la llevas..

Makira: ok ¬¬

-------------------------------------------- con makira ------ yendose en techo en techo----- por q --- tiene q vajar royitos xDD--------------------------------------

Makira: sakura-chan¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakura: eco nah.. q quieres?

Makira u.u ¬¬ tienes q ir a la oficina de la hokage…

Sakura: hokage? Se come?

Makira: no se mea' anda pos¡¡¡

SAKURA: espera deja pasar al baño

MAKIRA: OK…

Se siente la cadena de la mansin..

Sakura: listo nOn DONDE VOY A MEAR'

Makira: te engañe u.u la hokage no se mea pero quisiera q se meara ¬¬… bueno bamos nOn hey espera y sasuke?

----------con-sasuke-------------------------xDDD-----------pobre niño-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: no me quieres TTOTT son muy malos con mi ser… desde cuando soy tan sentimental… TTOTT AYUMI¡¡¡¡

Ayumi: q quieres .. ¬¬ toy limpiand lo q tapaste del baño…

Sasuke: trame un tarron de leche nido ¬¬ quiero pasar penas TTOTT

Sakura: ahora nop

Sasuke: y esta de donde salio O.o

SAKURA: saske-kun me tienes q acompañar a mear .. pedon wear .. uy -.- hablar con la hokage…

Sasuke: QUE¡¡¡¡

Sakura: sep makira-chan me dijo xDDD

Sasuke: .. ok xDDD pero .. ayumi no me traigas el tarron de leche nido…

Ayumi: mejor .. mas para mi ( baba) xDDD

Sasuke y sakura: -.-UUU

------------------------------------------------en-el-despacho-de-tsunade-------------------------------------------------------ja-JA-ja------------------------------------------------

Tsunade: quien es esta…

Sakura: mi nombre es sakura haruno¡¡¡ nOn

TSUNADE: ¿y?

Sasuke: queremos q … la pongas como..

Tsunade: ES LA LEGENDARIA SAKURA HARUNO¡¡¡¡¡

Sakura: hey no soy tan vieja ¬¬

Tusnade: UN GUSTO nOn

SASUKE Y MAKIRA: -.-UUUU

Tsunade: y q quieres sasuke ¬¬

Sasuke: uyy me mato con esa mirada… bueno a cabo …

Tsunade: ¬¬¬

Sasuke: le salio un triple ojo.. bueno ninporta yo dsiempre supe q era extraterrestre por q no tomaba leche rica nido .. toma café .. wuacatela

Tsunade: apura la causa ¬¬

Sasuke: queremos q sakura sea ninja de kanoha…

Sakura: seh¡¡¡ nOn dejeme ser tsunade-sama¡¡¡ por favor¡¡¡¡

Tsunade: con una condicion…

Sakura: cual?

Tsunade: anda a comprarme las compras del mes…

CAIDA PARA ATRÁS… plop

Sakura: y en donde se compra?

Tsunade: descuida es puro sake xDDD

Sakura: O.o GENIAL¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: ¬¬¬

Tsunade: jaJAja Ahora tu tienes el triple ojo .. TOMA CACHITO DE GOMA

Sasuke: ¬¬¬¬

Tsunade: q miedo -.-

SASUKE: ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Tsunade: ok ok...

Makira: hey tsunade... hay otra cosa mas...

Tsunade: q makira?

Makira: sakura lleva consigo un asertijo… consigo..

Tsunade: me lo puedes decir sakura?

Sakura: -.- - tick nerviosos en el ojo- ok espere …

Loading… loading.. deanger xDDD

en _el reloj que hay en la estrella una rosa volo al fuego _eso dice nOn

TSUNADE: VAYA .. NO HAVIA OIDO NADA DE ESO o.O

Sasuke: y .. sabe q es?

Tsunade: pues. . nop nOn

Sasuke: plop… xDDD ya q weno .. y USTED SE HACE LLAMAR HOKAGE¡¡¡

Tsunade: y tu sabes q se significa el estupido asertijo?

Sasuke: ¬¬ u.u nop

Sakura: aa entonces .. soy misteriosa yo.. xDD

Makira: n tu eres amante del milo y leche nido .. rica en crecimiento xDD

Tsunade: a porsierto nOn ITACHI AHORA ESTA DE PARTE DE NOSOTROS .. DE KANOHA :D

Sasuke y sakura: que¡¡¡¡¡

AVER AVER UN MOMENTO EN EL PROZ CAP MAS :D

sakura.. vamonos no esta buscando a nosotros..

salio la nueva leche nido¡¡¡ ahora con sabor a frutilla nOn

AYUMI¡¡¡¡¡ hola soy itachi¡¡¡

Saske-kun?... me encontre con itachi hoy dia .. me dijo q te hiva a matar…..

Esto y mucho mas en lel prox cap del fic .. espero q te aya gusta ayumi .. dejame rewie ¬¬


	6. nos ponemos serios uú

Ya nos ponemos serios…

El mismo objetivo…

Sakura: que .. itachi? REPITALO¡

Tsunade: itachi s parte de la villa de la hoja…

Sasuke : O.O mierda¡ como lo dejo pasar..

Tsunade: mato a orichimaru u.u y planto en su corazon el signo de kanoha .. U.U no es mi culpa¡ ¬¬

Sasuke: dejo entrar a un criminal de rango S a kanoha¡ y dice q no es su culpa¡

Tsunade: nop u.u

Sakura: sasuke sera mejor q nos vallamos .. no esta buscando..

…: quien busca a quien?'

Todos se dieron vuelta imaginando lo peor…. Si era el .. la causa de sus pesadillas.

_1..2..3_

_Vienen por ti_

No… ea itachi.. por q mier.. tenia q estar justo aquí? En este momento e instante?

Makira: bueno sakura sera mejor q nos vayamos … tenemos .. q .. ir a comprar .. seh¡ comprar leche.. nido..

Sakura: seh.. makira ya… voy..

Sasuke:…

Itachi:…

Sakura: adios tsunade-sama¡ te espero afuera saske-kun :D

Sasuke: seh- mirando con odio a itachi- anda yo las alcanzo

Sakura quedó mirando a itachi con el seño fruncido… sakura le rozo la piel a itachi y lo pisó. Seh me pregunta sin dolió? Pues la verdad seh seh dolió xDD

Tsunade: para q vienes itachi nisiquiera tocaste la puerta

Itachi: creo q las sopresas son mejores no lo cree?

Sasuke: pero sino as cambiado e nada ¬¬

Itachi: y tu si sasuke UHIHA?

Sasuke: co…mo .. sabes O-O

Itachi: lo see. Por q se q ni caga.. le dirias a sakura q tu eras hermano mio pero secuida tarde o te,mprano sabra q eres mi hermano y nunca mas te va a querer ja j aja

Sasuke: ¬¬ si a ti te quiere mucho

Itachi: me va a querer mas q ti descuida .. con el tiempo se logra el verbo ama .. pero se puede formar un sustantivo mas pequeño q se llama te quiero … ni siquiera a eso llegaras cuando TU princesita sakura sea mia .. bueno fue un placer hokage :D

Tsunade: zZZZzzzZZ a que¡ O-O o si todavía estan aquí?

Sasuke: -.-

Itachi: ¬¬ seh buenop adios uhiha adios tsundae¡

Tsunade: adios¡

Abajo itachi bajo a 1000000000 kl por hora xDD y se encontro con sierta princesita xDDD ya q makira fue a buscar el gatito q se le hvia metido en el arbol de cerezo de el paralelo ( toy pasaa a historia xDD) y eso xDDD

Itachi: vaya a qui esta la princesita

Sakura:… que te hice yo? No deviste matar a mis padres

Itachi: yo mato a quien se me de la gan es mas..

Itachi la levnto puso los brazos de sakura con su mano tomandola .. los dos brazos de sakura estaban amarados por la mabno de itachi.. y susurandole al oido

Itachi: hasta incluso puedo matar a tu querido saske-kun ya te lo ije sakura puedo ser tu pero pesadilla o si no .. puedes ser mia .. q eliges?

Sakura: ningunas de las anteriores

Itachi: lo siento fallaste la respuesta…

Sakura: sueltame¡

Itachi la solto con sus manos grandes con dedos de pianistas( ya poahora pon la crema umectante dove ¬¬) xDD ejem u.u ok

Itachi: cuidese .. q le vaya muy bien … con sasuke uhiha xDD jajaja

Sakura: adios .. pufrete y mejor con una cuerda¡

Sasuke: sakura vamonos¡

Makira: el gati n.n O-O o VAMONOS SAKURA¡

_Yo no soy esa _

_Que tu te imaginas_

_Una señrita_

_Sencilla y tranquila_

Sakura: no¡ sasuke vamosno

Sasuke estrañado por no tener sonrisa en sus labios….

Sasuke: seh claro adios makira

Makira: adios sasuke¡

Saske tomo la mano de sakur y se fueron corriendo y makira se quedoahi luegose fue pero vio q itachi no estaba

Sasuke: sakura q te pasa?

Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos: itachi .. te … te quiere matar . y por mi cupa saske-kun

Sasuke: … sakura ese un riesgo q tengo q sufrir contigo¡

Sakura: nah¡ vamos a uir uir muy lejos donde ese crimina no nos encuentre¡

_El te quiso_

_No jugo contigo_

_El te quiso_

_Entonces.. por que no lo dijo?_

Sasuke: pues apurateq no tenemos mucho timpo

Sakura: gracias sake-un – corriendo a toda velocidad- muchas gracias por quedarte conmigo

Llegaron la casa empcaron a todo .. ayumi nah xDD pero s ellevaron todo y dejaron a cargo de la casa a ayumi-chan¡ ( lo vei soy wenita y te puse en el fic forever xDD)

Sakura se le venia todas la cosas con itachi tanto sufrimiento.. tanto dolor

_Por q me sigues_

_Que consigues?_

_Yo aguantandome sollozos_

_Con mis ojos nublosos_

Sasuke: sakura rapido vamonos ahora¡

Sakura: primero me voy a despedir de naruto-sama

Sasuke: apurate¡

_Yo me rio_

_Crees que va a deterner mi cometido?_

_Tu mi querido_

_Amigo?_

Sakura y sasuke logran llegar hasta e depto de naruto sakura cae en mar de lagrimas.

Sakura: anruto-sama¡ me voy pero lo levare conmigo¡ por favor tenga esto como presente mio

Naruto tenia una cara deO-O sakura se acerco le dio un amuleto q se usa en la mano y luego le dio un beso e la mejilla lo abrazo le dijo adios y se fue.

_Me dijieron que me parecia a un angel_

_Que simpre sorie y alabe_

_Que yo con mi sorisa_

_Podia cambiar las vidas._

Naruto:adios sakura-chan adios sasuke cuidala y cuidate¡

Después de eso se fueron al bosque muy profundo..

Sakura: saske-kun no estas enojado por aberte bueno yo.. echo salir de tu adea natal?

Sasuke: nop . ya estaba aburrido de eso… yo ya es de tarde.. comamos algo

Sakura: te preparo algo saske-kun h.h

Sasuke: si tu quieres .. u.u

POV's sasuke

En realidad tengo mas hambre q la chachu. Q weno q es wenita y me va a preparar algo .. IDOLA¡

End POV's sasuke

Sakura: hay sopita de caracol HE' xDDD

Sasuke: weno .. gracias por hacerme la comida :D

Sakura: de nada

Sasuke hace la carpa donde van a dormir los dos mientras sakura hace la comida .. en realidad era un bueno equipo

_Subi demasiadas escaleras_

_Algunas veces cai de ellas_

_Llegue a las manos salvadoras_

_Aquellas , que ahora, siempre me apollan._

Sakura: menos mal q saske.kun me apoya n.n

Sasuke: sakura dijiste algo?

Sakura: nop nada. . t gusto la sopita :D

Sasuke: sehh aparte con el frio de este bosque lo mejor es tomar algo calentito

Kamira: OIGA¡

Sasuke: mal pensada .¬¬

Kamira: ahora tapate con la estufa deel pobre po'

( es ponerse las manos en la acsila xDD)

Sasuke: nah no es para tanto ¬¬

Makita: pesado no mas .. sakura lo haces muy bien¡

Sasuke: OIGA¡

Kamira: mal pensado xDDD

Sasuke: odio a la autora

Kamira: gracias nOn me hace muy feliz¡ voy a fesejat con pizza¡ y como se acerca el aniversario del colegio se acerca la palabra fiesta osea guachotes o sea bailar osea

Sasuke: osea deje de decir osea ¬¬ me marea

Kamira: ejem ¬¬ y como suegia¡ a sakura estas invitada¡ nOn

SAKURA:YOP?

Kamira: seh¡ tu y makita pero se tiene q venir a antofarasca y apollar al 7 A xDD ok .. listo mucho bla bla …. Llo vei' sasuke¡ hablai mucho ¬¬

Sasuke : seh ¬¬ ya lee el libro no ma

Kamira: cual? El de la ballena varada? La q se apro en el mar? Quien mada a escribir un libro tan foem .. lei una hoja y me quede dormida u.u

Sasuke: hee s te queremos

Kamira: quede marcando ocupado .. PERO Q BARBARIDAD¡ ( haciendo como le profe de mate ( mio)) SIGAMOS EL FIC¡

-------------COMO-seguia-----xDDD----------dejen rewies no sean tan mano de guagua¡ ¬-------------------------------------------------------¬

Luego se fueron a acostar en la carpitas juntitos wuuuUU ¬¬ q pasara?

Sakura: saske-kun?

sAsuke: sep q?

sakura: etto… bu.. buenas noches n.nU

sasuke: seh buenas noches sakura :D

sakura: q sueñes con cosas bonitas

sasuke: tu

( eso de q sueñes ocn ocsas bonitas lo saq de una novela xDD)

Al otro dia…

El primero q desperto fue sasuke viendo que sakura esataba encima suyo un posición un tanto compremetedora… se puso rojo. . pero como es macho men se le paso ¬¬ estupido no ma'

Mientras en otro lugar… O.O

Ayumi: que siga la fiesta son la seis de la mañana¡ wu¡

( ok esa estaba mas cocida q boton de oro ) la dejamos

Naruto: traiga mas sake se acaba

Lado que carta de amor)

Ino: hay seh naruto se ve orrible

( esta esta mas metida que supositorio de guagua)

Ayumi: y yo?

( no esta esta normal xDDD)

Si no les queda claro… havia fiesta en la casa de los haruno echo por ayumi .. fue por la despedida xDD q despedida ¬¬ y no me invitaron los bakas U.u bueno bamos ahora con los dormilones .. son q yo .. puede emblar aves tsunami y de todo y a mi no me sacan de la cama¡ y duermo en litera xDDD

En el bosque-mas perdio q rentan en cazuela-mas rollos que la botella de fanta-AH¡ y el clasico el durazno con mas tarro echo por mi mama – que ahora es cociderada-la tia pie- ( pay) xDD

Sakura: ah¡ ( bostezando.. q bostezo) ¬¬ saske-kun O-O buenos dias nOn

SASUKE: OO co..como te va?

Sakura bien y a ti saske-kun¡

Sasuke: OO muy bien..

Sakura se para como si nada y sale de la carpa.

Sasuke: me voy a bañar y tu?

Sakura: anh aaller me bañe en la noche n.n me vestire. En la carpa y tu en el rio ¬¬ ok? n.n

Sasuke: ok O.O

Asi se van los otrtolitos y pasando con la resaca en otro lado ¬¬

Ayumi: no hay chinas no hay chinas HOY¡

Naruto: no hay chnas no hay chinas HOY¡

Todos juntos: lega legalización . KANABIS de calidad y barato lega legalización KANABIS basta de prohibición…

OK estos estan mas volados … y mas doblado q saludo de chino .. sigamos con los pacificos ¬¬

Sakura: saske-kun estas listo n.n¡

Sasuke: seh eso creo…

Sakura: SE ME OLVIDO¡

Sasuke: que cosa?

Sakur: pues…

Aquí va la historia de por q la fiesta .. no no fue por q se havian ido ¬¬

Ayumi: celebremos q salio la nueva leche nido sabor a frutilla¡

Todos: seh¡

Y e ahí la razon de por q sakura se le olvido ' eso tan importante' para su crecimiento xDD

Sakura: se me olvido la leche nido sabora frutilla TTOTT me vas a comprar otra cierto saske-kun? ñ.ñ

Sasuke: ( me salio carita la niña) seh claro n.nU

Sakura: arigatoo

------------------------------------------------------- en el prox cap--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sasuke llega a la ciudad de fudomine ( no se si existe)

sakura borracha O-O

sasuke una cachetada¡

cuando saldra la prox leche nido

y ahora… tambien .. en vez de leche nido ( esta muy trillado) xDD voy a poner pasion por las vicis ( bicicleta) y uedes ser tu el prox q salga en el fic¡ nOn dejen rewie o sino .. e llevo la leche .. a verdad la bici xDDD me le voy chaoo

se acerca la fiesta del aniversario kya¡ . :s eh dejen reiwe :D


	7. la mejor cancion¡¡¡¡

**_El mismo objetivo_**

_**Kamira-ro-ro**_

Bueno la última vez que vimos a nuestros personajes se dirigían a correr a otra aldea si no me equivoco mientras los otros querían celebrar la leche nido sabor a frutilla.

Lo que no sabían era de qué itachi se acercaba también a ellos… que pasara en este Cáp. q por primera vez sale sakura borracha O-O no se sabe... Bueno ahora lo vemos¡¡¡

_7cap: la ciudad de fudomine_

Ahora nos encontramos en un hermoso parque… de muchos cerezos acercándose a la posada de fudomine… a medio kilómetro de la ciudad de fudomine con sasuke y sakura.

Sakura: saske-kun… Esta posada tiene aguas termales… Te parece si nos vamos a bañar un rato¡¡¡

Sasuke: seh pero son peligrosas recuerda tienes q tener precaución u.ú

Sakura: vamos no seas aguafiestas¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: iré… pero depuse de dormir, comer helado de piña, de oír el CD q me compre, comer comida italiana y depuse de q me haga el masaje la tailandesa esa xDDD

Sakura: q malo eres…

Sasuke: OK depuse de oír mi CD de hanson voy a ir ok ¬¬

Sakura: arigatoo n.n

Sasuke: .. O mejor mañana por q no nos movemos de aquí por lomenos en una semana. Es de verano… y supuestamente son vacaciones… y me hiciste huir ¬¬

Sakura: es conmigo pasan muchas sorpre… O-O q grande esta casa¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: esta es la posada espera aquí voy a ir a la recepción

Sakura: ok

En kanoha….

Todos los mongos me refiero a TODOS se encontraban en la casa de naruto por un aviso importante ahora nose que será pero será algo sin sentido se los aseguro…

Ayumi: y bien que onda loco? Q hacemos aquí po' Chi gua .. O .. Me e juntado con mucho faite xDDD (no mentira sorry)

Neji: te voy sacar la filomena loca xDDD

Ten-ten: cha¡¡¡ pítate una chana xDDD

Naruto: ya cauros cállense q la LEGAL le tengo la noticia po cauro a callar el loro xDDD

Hinata: ya po' cállense…

Naruto: ok gracias querida hinata como sabrán la leche nido rica en crecimiento no gusta a todos por ende creo q tenemos que cambiar el ritual… Ahora será… un transporte muy económico y q sirve para lucirse u.ú

Todos: CHA¡¡¡ Y A ESTE Q LE PICO¡¡¡¡

Naruto: asiq por ende, ya tengo la repuesta a esta pregunta tan devastadora e inerte que vuela sin rumbo fijo por nuestra cabeza u.ú

Ino: ve al grano si?

Naruto: su palabra viene del término latino de lenguaje

Y así fue hasta llegar a la palabra

Naruto: la bicicleta: D

Plop mortal… xDDD

Naruto: Chi gua noma' po' es eco .. Como se dice .. Ecomonica?

Neji: económica ¬¬

Naruto: el po la Biblia xDDD

Y así todo se compraron su entupida bicicleta .. Pero la pregunta es ahora … Por donde vamos a andar en bici? Q se arreglen ellos ahora toy ocupa po q sasuke a estado como una hora en la recepción.

He si volvemos con sasu-saku kya¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakura: y?

Sasuke: vamos a tener q compartir habitación

Sakura: ninporta (recuerden de q la mente de sakura es de pensamiento puro)

Sasuke: seh claro -.- ven tenemos que subir a la habitación- viendo un pequeño papel- habitación 509

Sakura: en el piso 5 cierto?

Sasuke: sep vamos…

Subieron y subieron escaleras ya q la posada no tenia ascensor… y así que ellos subieron hasta llegar a la 509 donde era una puerta azul marino…. Con números dorados q decía 509

Sakura entro de golpe saltándose a sasuke y vio un hermoso balcón de gran altura.vio una cama matrimonial… vio el color de las paredes de color durazno unas cortinas de color blanco opaco… todo era tan suave. .el piso era de alfombre de color crema. La cama era grande con su cobertor de color blanco con salmón muy claro.

Sakura: que lindo¡¡¡¡ non

PENSAMIENTOS DE SASUKE¡¡¡

Seh tiene razón ella tan solo a estado en casas q tan solo ha visto dolos pero ella con tan solo ver una pieza alegre se alegra… Olvida sus problemas y todo. .eso la hace feliz…

FIN PESAMIENTO SASUKE¡¡¡

Sasuke: te gusta el balcón cierto?

Sakura: seh es lo q me gusta… Mas y ira se ve la aguas termales¡¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: desempaca voy a tomarme un baño y depuse bajamos te parece?

Sakura: seh pero ni loca voy a sacar tus cosas ¬¬

Kamira: bravo sakura¡¡¡¡ el feminismo las lleva

Sasuke: seh claro….

Kamira: nah mentira ya me voy chao

Sasuke: de donde abra salido? No hay caso con la autora u.ú bueno OK no saques mis cosas pero desempaca las tuyas ok?

Sakura: seh claro…

Sasuke cerró la puerta del baño y sakura empezó a desempacar las cosas de repente ve una pequeña botella q decía sake….

Sakura: o¡¡¡ una nueva marca …. De bebida … Pero no la avía oído…bueno .. toy MA seca que toalla de hippie … así que hay q darle no mas' :D

Sakura abrió la botella pero se dio cuenta de que había una botella de coca cola….asiq prefirió esa .. Se la tomo de golpe… después se sintió media mareada… sasuke salio del baño y vio a sakura q estaba en el closet guardando cosas asiq fue a peinar al baño….

Sakura: qq me pasa ve – o …do-do-doble… q me pasa….. No entienHIC¡

Itachi: o pobrecita esta borracha pobrecita … se lo acepto a sasuke pero a ti .. q mala influencia para mis hijos

Sakura: q.. q…hijos?

Itachi: claro esta los q voy a tener contigo…

Sakura: ah'?

Itachi tira a sakura a la cama…

Itachi: a ver sakura por q cree q yo no la mate?

Sakura: deja…me... Por ... Favor…

Itachi: por que ... si es perfecto aquí?

Sakura: q co.. cos… hay mi .. Cabeza…

Itachi: disfruta el veneno , que te quedaste borracha jajaja como lo explico a mis hijos q serán tuyos q mi esposa se a drogado con toxina para marear?

Sakura: tu … la pusis… SASUKE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Itachi tapa a sakura con un cojín que estaba ahí… toda su cara….

Itachi: si no te entregas a mi no seras de nadie .. de nadie ni menos sasuke¡¡¡¡

A eso sasuke sale del baño sin ri nada oyendo JUSTO¡ la cancion de hanson save me abre los ojos como plto y ve justo en ecena a los dos…

Sasuke: itachi¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ dejala¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Itachi: obligame…

Itachi saca el cojín de la cabeza de la haruno quien repiraba agitadamente… itachi… la manosea entera a la pobre sakura le haria la vida imposible a su hermano .. y q mejor con la haruno

Itachi: te gusta sakurita? Cierto q me prefiera mi q a sasuke?

Sakura: dejame estupido¡¡¡¡¡¡

Itachi: q me dijiste tonta¡¡¡¡

Itahi se le prende su sharigan sca un kunai se lo psa pr toda la pierna de sakura

Sakura: SASUKE¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: vete de aquí estupido¡¡¡¡

Itachi se queda mirando a sakura y no hace nada sasukin? Q le paso al niño? Va a llorar

Sakura toma el cuello de itachi arrasa con el lo trata de aorcar sasuke reaccion y la ayuda …… con su uo lo golpea muy fuerte dejandolo en la pared.

Sasuke: ya vete estupido….

Itachi: ok…. Pero recuerda fue un calentamiento.. nos vemos sakurita ….. ya anda pensando en una explicación para mis hijos….

Itachi se va por la ventana sasuke se da vuelta y ve a sakura q su pierna esta sangrando saca algunos vendajes dispuesto a sanar dicha erida.

Sakura: lo siento….

Sasuke: no es tu culpa…. Pero q te paso?...

Sakura: tome un liquido q me mario mucho….

Sasuke dejo de curar altiro sin saber por q….

Sakura: Saske-kun? Que pasa?

Sasuke no aguanta y le da una cachetada a sakura ( musica de fondo toxicity de sistem of a donw)

Sasuke: no agas mas eso sin preguntarmelo….

Sakura:…

Sasuke: vas a ir a las aguas termales?

Sakura: no..

Sakura se da vuelat en la cama dejando a un lado a sasuke quien se sorprendio sobra dicha accion de la pelirosada

Sasuke: yo voy a ir

Sakura: …

Sasuke: estas segura?

Sakura: si

Sasuke: adios

Sakura: …

Sasuke cierra la puerta y sa va a las aguas termales …. Hay se queda largo rato hasta por lo menos unas 2 horas.llega a la habitación y se impresión de que sakura sigue en la misma posición de q se habia ido … la vio de perfil estaba durmiendo ….. la sabanas estaban mojadas por el efecto del llanto provocado por ella misma … sasuke se acosto al lado de ella abrasandola.

Sasuke: aunque vallamos al ultimo lugar del mundo itachi nos a va a seguir persiguiendo.

Sakura: ya lo se

Sasuke: entonces no te enojes yo telo hice por tu bien

Sakura: lo histe para castigarme

Sasuke: tambien con esa intencion… pero fue mas cincera sakura.

Sakura: si ya claro buenas noches…

Sasuke: yo no querria que tuvieras hijos con itachi…

Sakura: para eso se llama la cigüeña.. u.ú

Sasuke: seh ( para no arruinarle el pensamiento a sakura)

Sakura: esta bien … en todo caso yo quisiera tener hijos tan solo con una persona n.n

Sasuke: cual seria?

Sakura: tu¡ n.n

Sasuke: O----O q…q. dijiste?

Sakura: no em hagas repetirlo me da paja bueno buenas noces :D

Sasuke: seh O.O buenas noches…

Y ara q el fic no que de tan acaramelado le dejamos esta canción echos por los sobrados de kanoha :D

Naruto:

Báilalo ,báilalo

Baila como quieras que la canto yo¡

Shikamaru:

_La tonta de la ino_

_Se como los mocos_

_Y mas encimas _

_Dice que son sabrosos._

todos juntos:

_bailalo, bailalo_

_baila como quieras que la canto yo¡_

ino:

_el shikamaru estupido_

_es solo un ñoño_

_se jura mino_

_pero es el mismo orto xDD_

todos juntos:

_bailalo, bailalo_

_baila como quieras que la canto yo¡_

hinata:

_nadie lo sabe…_

_tampoco yo xDD_

_pero todos son califas…_

_que piensan en el amor_

todos: ¬¬

_n.n bailalo bailalo_

_baila como quieras que la canto yo¡_

naruto:

_soy el prox. Hokage_

_soy la salvacion del mundo_

_meresco un reportaje_

_y mas la salvacion_

kiba:

_naruto no le gana_

_ni en el concurso de pedos_

_pero en la fiesta paganas_

_es solo un fleto xDDD_

neji:

_el tonto de kiba_

_se va en la bola_

_la otra vez hiva_

_a ver a su mama xDDD_

ten-ten:

_el mongo de neji _

_se cree mirito_

_lo q no sabe_

_es q nisiquieras es rico_

todos:

_bailalo , bailalo_

_baila como quieras que la canto yo¡_

_bailalo bailalo_

_baila como quieras que la canto yo¡_

les gusto mi cancion? Estubo buena? La tube que cortar por q o si no se agarran a pelea ¬¬ son niños hay q comprenderlos¡¡¡¡ bueno el adelanto del prox cap¡

-haciendo clases de yoga con sasuke y sakura¡

-naruto y su bici nueva¡

-itachi encuentra amor

Ino se pica por sakura yse va a buscar a sasuke¡¡¡

Ok esos estan mas locos q yo¡ bueno les agradesco un mogollon por sus rewie¡¡¡ y porfa dejen agan clic tan solo donde dice GO¡ . gacias :D


	8. en moto voy¡

_**El mismo objetivo…**_

_**Kamira-ro-ro**_

La ultima vez que vimos a nuestros personajes etaban en la ciudad de fudomine.. pues ocurrio lo de la cachetada y todo no? Pero ahora me pongo un poco mas agradable y les pongo humor .. que para mi no me sirve por estar aquí y no protestando en el paro ¬¬ rayos.

Ahora sasuke y sakura sacan las malas vribras y van a clase de yoga¡¡¡¡ y el instructor es medio .. ejm.. gay? Seh¡¡ xDDD es gay no se lo pierdan¡¡¡¡

_8 cap: EN MOTO VOY¡¡¡_

Sakura: ya pues tu me lo prometiste¡¡¡

Sasuke: yo no prometo..

Sakura: a no¡¡¡¡

Sakura saca una grabadora de esas que graban las voz.. bueno eos … y se la muestra a sasuke lo que decia era…

_Yo sasuke uchiha prometo llevar a sakura a las clases de yoga cuando le plasca … esto es una promesa… _contenta?

Sasuke: O-O

Sakura: lo ves ¬¬ JA QUE MA TE¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: O-O a donde quieres ir? ¬¬

Sakura: quiero ir ah¡¡¡¡ la clases de yoga¡¡ ¬¬ tonto

Sasuke: ok pero que te dejan muy mal parados¡¡

Sakura: Ah?

Sasuke: sep… te succionan los marcianos…u.ú

Sakura: seh claro ..¬¬ VAMOS¡¡¡ ò.ó

Sasuke: relaja la vena ¬¬

Buenos y se fueron happi de la vida a las clases de yoga que ofresia la estancia… y…

Tenia que poner a los mongos de aquí¡¡¡¡ xDDDD

-" ya listo¡¡¡"-

-" shh .. vaja la voz ¬¬"-

-" pero esq estoy contento dettebayo¡¡¡¡"-

-" por que?"-

-" 1) la vieja amarga tsunade se fue

2) tengo vici nueva :P

3) sasuke no esta para molestarme…

4) estamos en un paro por no devolvernos nuestras bicicletas por atropellar a un anciano… y

5) ME ENCANTA LAS VUELGAS¡¡¡¡ pero no de hambre u.ú

KIBA: tonto es de cilencio¡¿¿ estamos en el hospital velando al anciano por que a alguien se le ocurrio la hermosa idea de.

77777flash back77777

Naruto: digan seh si tiene bicicleta¡¡¡¡

Todos: si¡¡¡¡¡

Naruto: atropellen al ancano si tienen bicicleta¡¡¡¿

Todos: O-O seh¡¡¡¡¡¡ n.n

Asi que todos pasaron alrededor del pobre anciano pariente lejano de tsunade-sama ¬¬ fu al velorio por que se murio y como los pajarotes se quedaron sun vici por atropellar a un anciano estan pagando menos makita y ayumi… que ellas estuvieron haciendo otra cosa…

Makita: que injusto TTOTT por que yo tengo que pagar asi?

Ayumi: tu lo deseaste asi.

Makita: es mi culpa que el viejo weon se aya crusado JUSTO delante de mi?

Ayumi: y no puedes ser atina para poner freno a la vici? Y por tu culpa me cai ¬¬

Makita: lo mismo digo .. no puedes ponerle freno a tu bici?

Ayumi: ¬¬

Makita: AHORA ESTAMOS LIMPIANDO EL WC DE JIRAYA¡¡¡¡ que destino tan cruel … todavía nos falta el de naruto¡¡¡

Las dos juntas: NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

En el mas alla….

Tan-tan ( me canse del tock-tock ¬¬)

Alguien abre la puerta

Se dan cuenta que…

Sakura: hola buenos dias aquí se enscribe para clases de yoga?

Tipo-q-se-le-quema-el-arroz: seh¡¡ ( dandoles dos besos a la mejilla a sakura) pero por favor panse¡¡

Sasuke:--.—U( como me puedo obligar hacer esto¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡)

Sakura: y como se llama?

Tipo: yo¡ me llamo jordy pastel¡¡

( nahh mentira -.-)

Tipo: me llamo kijuri¡ sere el tutor de la clase¡¡

Luego kijuri se queda bien a sasuke… lo mira de arriba a bajo y viendo

Kijuri: y tu quien eres?

Sakura: es mi acompañante¡¡

Kijuri: haa y como se llama?

Sasuke: sesuke

Kijuri: parece el nombre de un osito¡¡¡ n.n bueno pasen a la otra sala ya deven de venir los otros :D

Sasuke/ osito de peluche¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ù.ú ya vera ese si soy yo un osito de peluche ¬¬\

En el inframundo… nah mentira.. kanoha :D

Naruto: catenmos la cancion¡¡¡ una vez mas¡¡¡

Neji: que tiene que ver la vici con la moto¡¡¡

Naruto: no see pero suena lindo¡¡

Todos: -.-UUU

Naruto: y 1 y 2 y 3¡¡

Todos: en moto voy¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

En moto voy¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Hinata: ya me canse -.-U

Naruto: una vez mas¡¡

Todos: en mooooOOOoooOOOOOoto voy¡

Naruto: parecio cancion navideña¡¡¡¡

Neji: quien se atrebe a pegarle a naruto¡¡¡

Todos: YO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Neji: y que esperan¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

# momento de silencoi#

Neji: eos quiere decir ahora

Todos: waaaaaaaaaaaaa matanza a naruto¡¡Ò.Ö¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

EN CLASE CON mr. SE ME QUEMA EL ARROZ¡

Kijuri: no sasuke¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: como que soy un osito d felpa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Ò.Ó¡¡

KIJURI: no fue decirlo con esa intencion¡¡¡

Sasuke: como que no ¬¬

Kijuri: eres todo un oso.. un oso panda¡¡¡ o.o seh eso n.nUU

Sasuke: panda¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ que te crees tu¡¡¡¡¡

Sakura: waaaaaaaa basta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ kijuri deja de decirle oso a sasuke mira que se le esta saliendo la yugular¡¡¡¡

Kijuri: waaaaaaaaaaaaa me mato¡¡¡ ( huyy pero si ya se quemo el arroz)

Sakura: ok sasuke vamonos :DDDD

Sasuke: ok ¬¬

Sakura: ya po osi.. O.O ops

Sasuke: que me dijiste¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakura:o… o si no te voy a MATAR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: ya me voy¡¡¡¡¡

Capitulo corto

Sorry por la tardanza

No saben que guerra tube con mis padres

El prox cap..

Sabran la verdad de sakura¡¡¡

Y eso

Tube una matanaza con mis padre hoy ¬¬

Fue de lo mas cruel

Ah¡

Gracias por mandarme un rewie

Y la cancion " en moto voy" es del laboratorio de dexter :D hhahahha

Eso

Chao

Kamira-ro-roooOoOoOo


	9. kiba asereje XDDD

_**El mismo objetivo…**_

_**Kamira-ro-ro**_

* * *

Después de hinchar tanto a sasuke en la semana se me ocurrió de nuevo partir, lo malo es que casi nos perdemos, y hay fiesta es un carnaval¡ lo malo que no tengo ropa asi que obligado a saske-kun a que me comprara ropa y fuimos de shoping claro que yo también le compre ropa su ropa era muy de abuelo ahora se ve cool :D

* * *

8 cap: _kiba asereje. _

* * *

Sakura: bien dime cual es la ciudad mas próxima?

Sasuke: deja ver el mapa. Hem Sakura… DONDE DEJASTE EL MAPA?¡¡

Sakura: tu lo tenias…

Sasuke: te dije que lo guardaras¡¡¡ ahora estamos perdidos¡¡ TT.TT

Sakura: lo ves? Te pasa por retrasado mental ¬¬ ahora como vamos a salir del bosque¡¡¡

Sasuke: buena pregunta…RESPONDELA TU¡

Sakura: Hm.… (Pensando) talvez… talvez si subimos para arriba podamos ver algo.

Sasuke: nah¡ vamos subir para abajo ¬¬

Sakura: andai antipático ¬¬

Sasuke: por que será? ¬¬

Sakura: la vejez tarde o temprano a uno le llaga.. .te entiendo sasuke-kun u.ú te pones viejito si hasta tienes.. UNA CANA?¡¡¡¡ WAAAAAAAAAAA

Sasuke: donde ¡¡¡ donde¡¡ O.O es el fin de mi reputación TTOTT

Sakura: hahaha es broma… deberías trabajar en jackass xDDD

Sasuke: hahaha muy chistosa, ya sube al árbol mas arriba y ve si el bosque tiene fin ¬¬

Sakura: órale le voy ¬¬

Sasuke: XDDD

Sakura: XDDDD

Sakura subió al árbol y lo primero que vio fue verde, luego, verde… y adivinen mi color favorito n.nU si el negro pero era VERDE¡¡¡ TODO ERA VEGETACION¡ NO TENIA FIN¡ XDDD ( q mala soy yo hahaha)

Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHH OoO¡¡¡ SASUKE¡¡¡¡¡ ESTAMOS RODEADOS CON PURO VERDE UNOS 36ª GRADOS A LA REDONDA¡¡

Sasuke: hn… q se esperaba de ti ¬¬

Sakura: demo¡¡¡ y de ti¡¡ ¬¬ wa¡¡¡ nuestra salvación¡¡¡¡- viendo a un viejito con dos rayas de ojos (soy mala XDDDD)- he me enamore¡

Sasuke: -"pienso que la mejor canción es "me enamore de una mujer robusta" pero en sentido de sakura -.-U como sea"-que bueno, que aremos con el? ¬¬ que nos pinte los ojos chinos como dos rayas?

Sakura: eres muy negativo… mongolico ¬¬ …DISCULPE SEÑOR¡¡¡ nOn

SASUKE: ME DAN GANAS DE MATARTE U.U ¬¬

Sakura: señor¡¡¡¡ señor por aquí¡¡¡¡- se va caminando al viejito ese XDDD- hola¡

Viejito-loco de remate XDDD nah mentira: hola señorita :D como esta?

Sakura: bien bien y usted, que hace un un bosque así y usted solo?

Viejito xDD: hem.. vengo de mi pueblito que queda atravesando este bosque, voy al pueblo del sur, usted sabe por donde queda?

Sakura: hem.. no pero tenemos brújula :D- sakura se da vuelta a ver a sasuke- al menos que la hayamos perdido ¬¬

Sasuke: la tengo en el bolsillo – sacándole la lengua xDDD :P- y estamos en dirección al norte, hay que caminar al lado contrario.

Sakura: vaya… señor disculpe las molestias pero ¿ por que va a ese pueblo?

Viejito: es que se va a celebrar un carnaval esta noche, entonces quiero ir verlo, ustedes también van?

Sakura: SEH¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: NAH¡¡¡¡¡ -O-u

Sakura: SI VAMOS¡¡¡¡¡ ÒoÓ ¬¬

Sasuke: relaja la vena…- diciendo con el típico fondo morado con rayitas negras XDDDD- pero a la otra vamos donde YO quiera- juntando los dedos xDDD.

Sakura: ok ok vamos¡¡¡ n.n

* * *

Seh¡ en el pueblo Atlantis…. XDDDDDD hahaha nah Mongolia-kanoha. xDDDD

Naruto: ya repasemos el coro¡¡¡ XDDD he que hago de director de orquesta???

Neji: te elegimos cuando estábamos delirando por cada plato que nos dabas de ramen ¬¬ y mas las botellas de sake¡ y por culpa de tsunade¡¡¡ tenemos que hacer la HABNERA DE CARMEN¡¡¡¡ por que¡ y YO SOY CARMEN NAH¡¡¡¡ TTOTT

Naruto: te ves tierno así aparte recuerda la apuesta con tsunade sama¡¡¡ o baka XDDDDD o loca hahaha.

Flash back.. si es que fue tarde XDDDD

Tsunade: y que me dicen?¡

Naruto: nos estas diciendo que no podemos hacer ni siquiera una obra¡ por que somos incompetentes pero si la hacemos nos corres a AMBU¡ y te vistes como… HOMNRE-MUTANTE-RAMEN¡ XDDDD echo?

Tsunade:-dudando- echo.

* * *

STOP¡ DETENGANCEN¡

Danger¡

Nah buenos se lo explicares estaban todo reunidos y tsunade se les había subido los humos a la cabeza por las tonteras de naruto entonces hizo esa apuesta para que se fueran XDDD pero no funciono y se la tomaron en serio y para saber que obra iban hacer naruto se le ocurrió la excelente idea de comer algo mientras discutían… te relajaba dijo el…pero INCLUSO¡ el iba a invitar pero para el "invitar" no es lo mismo que "pagar" así que les quede claro XDDD comieron y naruto se le ocurrió hacer la apuesta de quien comía mas ramen y claro el gano y lo pusieron como director de la obra XDDD que terrible…

* * *

Sin duda fue un día memorable para el kyubi XDDD y como neji saco el segundo lugar, nadie podía estar detrás de el así que decidió que el seria CARMEN XDDDDD

Fin flash back XDDD

* * *

En el cuento "Alicia y el país de la maravillas" nah en el bosque fantasma XDDD

Bueno ya habían avanzado y sabían como se llamaba el viejito:" SAI xDDD nah re mala… se llamaba…HIMOMONI KAMASASHI¡ (nombre inventado XDDD) pero sakura le decía abuelo y sasuke no dirijia palabra a la conversación interesante que tenia sakura y abuelo XDDD

Abuelo: y así hija mía… nació el maní ( les dije que era interesante XDDD)

Sakura: vaya así que uestes viene del país del maní.. deben ser ricos los salados..

Abuelo: los confitados son mejores..

Sasuke: "me gustan mas los salados, confitados muy dulces ¬¬ viejo loco u.ú"-

Sakura: sasuke insinuaste algo ¬¬

Sasuke: O.O¡ nah¡ nada nada n.nU

Sakura: ¬¬ abulito¡¡ ( ya la loca se cree Heidi xDDDD) CUANTO FALTA?

Abuelo: pasamos ese ultimo cerro y se puede ver el valle de mi pueblito n.nU

Sakura: seh¡¡

Sasuke: ponte feliz si tu no tienes que cargar al viejo ¬¬ ( si sasuke llebaba e la espalda al abue) XDDDD

* * *

Los carmelos XDDDD

Naruto: bueno neji practiquemos… pero si te ponemos maquillaje te vas a ver muy… asqueroso

Neji: ASQUEROSO¡ a que viene eso¡

Naruto: te vas a ver gay eso ¬¬ tiene que ver con asqueroso

Neji: tu sin maquillaje ya ere bi ¬¬

Naruto: yaya ¬¬ HEY¡ (atina… procesando información) NO SE VALE¡¡ TTOTT

Ino: ok¡ BASTA¡ NEJI¡ CANTA CARME Y TU NARUTO DIRIJE MEJOR LA ORQUESTA QUE A KIBA LE VA MAL EL TECLADO¡

Naruto y neji: yaya ¬¬U

* * *

En el pais de NUNCA JAMAS XDDD

Abulito b.b: hay ta¡ mi pueblito¡

Sakura: que cute n.nU

Sasuke: seh seh

Abuelito: se quieren hospedar en mi casa? se que no es muy comoda pero es una mansión soy el principe de ese pueblito…

Sasuke: "como sera el rey XDDDD"

Sakura: "si la casa es muy modesta, pensaba que el viejito vivia en una media agua ¬¬"

Sakura y sasuke: si claro nos quedamos con usted abuelo :D

Abuelito b.b: good¡ voy a llamar en mi celular ( SEH PO CALETA¡ TENI EL CELULAR DE PEDRO PICAPIEDRA¡) Para que les aga dos cama mas :D

Sakura y sasuke: "viejo loco u.u"

Abuelito: listo :D ahora vamos¡

Sakura: ok sasukecarga mejor al príncipe que se te cae..

Sasuke: cargalo tu a ver si es tan libiano, yo creo que no deberia comer tato su majestad u.ú

Abulito: dijieron algo? n.nU

Sasuke y sakura: nada nada -.-U

Haci siguieron caminando hasta llegar al pueblito, el viejito veterano alias "príncipe" (sinceramente no tiene nada de principe, talvez todo los de su aldea son ciegitos n.nU no cuesta soñar XDDD) hasta que llegaron a LA CASOTA¡ o mancion XDDD como quieran hahaha

Tenia 540975 picinas

Mas del numero de ariba de abitaciones

Mas de 8484848484 ( numero al azar xDDD) empleados XDDD

Y solo un rey… haha XDD por que sera XDD q mala soy …

* * *

Carmela Carmela llegas hasta el…xDDD kanoha hahaha 

Naruto: BRAVO¡¡¡ salio bonito¡¡¡

Ino: aun no empezamos ¬¬

Naruto: son palabras de felicitaciones ya que no que mas voy a decir por que la obra es un asco ¬¬

Kiba: y el director ¬¬

Naruto: TE VOY A CAMBIAR EL PAPEL A NEJI¡¡¡

Kiba: primera vez seria protagonista (destello en los ojos) YO SOY FELIZ¡¡¡ XDDD

(N/Aimagínenselo debe estar feliz)

Naruto: o.. vaya que talento…TU NIÑO¡ SERA EL PROTAGONISTA¡

Kiba: he¡¡¡¡ (PONGA PLAY A LA MUSICA)

Asereje (versión kiba)

Mira lo que se avecina  
a la vuelta de la esquina  
viene **Kiba** rumbeando  
Con la luna en las pupilas  
y su traje agua marina  
va después de contrabando  
Y donde más no cabe un alma  
y se mete a darse caña  
poseído por el ritmo ragatanga  
Y el D.J que lo conoce  
toca el himno de las doce  
para **Kiba **la canción mas deseada  
Y la baila, y la goza, y la canta...

Y yo gane kiba asi es espero que en el teatro

No me tiren zapatos ni tampoco me haga pipi XDD

Todos: BRAVO¡¡¡¡¡

Kiba: gracias, quieren oír los después?

Todos: si¡

No es cosa de brujería  
que yo sea protagonista

Gracias a talento yo vago

Kiba tiene chulería

Es actor con armonía

Lo sabe y yo lo canto.

Y donde mas no cabe un alma

El llega y hace el coro

Poseido por el ritmo la habanera

Naruto le pega y lo desprecia

Neji lo tira de las mechas

Y el solo quiere cantar la habanera

Y la canta, y la goza y la baila

Y yo gane kiba asi es espero que en el tetro

No me tiren zapatos ni tampoco me haga pipi XDD

Gracias a mi publico¡¡¡ TTOTT estoy orgullosa¡

* * *

TERMINE¡

SEH SEH¡ BRAVO¡

VIVA YO¡

Dejen rewies¡

Toy con los ojos cuadrados hahaha XDDD

Ya espero que valga la pena por q si me saco un rojo en la prueba de mañana quiso decir que esta bien el fic¡

Espero que les aya gustado¡

No me pueden decir que esta corto el fic por que hice 5 HOJAS¡ asique no me vengan con que los agocortosespero q aya valido la espra por mientras:

-"pasara algo en el carnaval?"-

-"kiba se ara pipi?"-

Too esto en el proz cap¡¡

Todos: CHAO ;p¡¡¡

* * *

_Kamiraroro_

* * *


End file.
